memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Catwalk (episode)
When a deadly neutronic storm threatens the ship, the crew must take refuge for eight days inside the maintenance shafts of the warp nacelles. Summary An away team is preparing for a survey on an uninhabited planet when they are contacted by three Takret who inform Jonathan Archer that a neutronic storm is coming right in their direction. They also ask to come aboard ''Enterprise'' to take cover from the storm. Archer asks his senior staff for ideas to protect them from the storm. Even if the storm won't do much harm to the ship, the crew won't survive the exposure to the radiolytic isotopes. While sickbay should be secure enough, it won't hold 83 people. Trip suggests that they evacuate into the catwalk. Evacuation begins, and by the time Enterprise hits the storm, all the crew is in the catwalk and an emergency bridge has been set up. The crew adapts to its new environment, and, little by little, they get used to the confined space. Archer suggests that T'Pol take the opportunity to get closer with the crew, and develop her social skills. The only people that keep their distance are the three alien passengers. Just as everything seems to be going well, the warp coils begin to come back online. This is not good since the crew is inside the warp nacelles. Trip goes to take them offline, but on his way, he finds the ship crawling with Takret soldiers that are trying to take over the ship. Back in the catwalk, Trip informs the crew. The three 'guests' are interrogated. They are revealed to be deserters from the Takret military. They fled when they realized the officers were corrupt, pirating alien vessels, and committing illegal acts. Since the Takret are immune to the radiation, it seems unlikely that the crew will be able to retake Enterprise by force (the crew only have three EV suits between them). Archer decides to play a deception game. While T'Pol and Malcolm prevent the warp core from coming online, the captain hails the Takret commander. He says that all of his crew are dead and he is going to destroy Enterprise to prevent it falling into the wrong hands. He then orders Travis to head for a plasma eddy on a separate channel. Since they won't be able to reroute the controls back to the bridge in time, the Takret decide to leave the Enterprise. The rest of the trip passes without incident, with T'Pol deciding to attend a movie night. Memorable Quotes "Did that guy shoot one of his own men?" "It's hard to tell them apart in those ridiculous hats." "The dead man was secretly working for Sheriff Boggs." "How do you know that?" "Isn't it obvious?" : - Charles Tucker, Malcolm Reed, and T'Pol, watching an episode of ''Kung Fu'' on a movie night. Background Information *Scott Burkholder previously played Hilliard in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "When It Rains...." Danny Goldring also starred on DS9 as Legate Kell in "Civil Defense" and Chief Burke in "Nor the Battle to the Strong". *It is possible Nike still exists in the 22nd century, as the bag Captain Archer packs in his ready room has a very prominent Nike swoosh on it. *T'Pol mentions to Captain Archer that she participated in the kahs-wan ritual in which she was taken to the desert and left to survive for 10 days, a reference to TAS: "Yesteryear.". * This is the only episode that Chef is really seen, albeit with just his legs and his hands. Links and References Guest Stars *Scott Burkholder as Rellus Tagrim *Zach Grenier as Renth *Danny Goldring as Alien Captain *Aaron Lustig as Guri Co-Stars *Brian Cousins as Paltani (credited as "Alien Lieutenant") *Sean Smith as Alien Crewman *Elizabeth Magness as Female Crewman Uncredited Co-Stars *Craig Baxley, Jr. as Stunt Takret #1 *Jeff Allen as Takret officer References ambassador; antimatter injector; barbeque; Boggs, Sheriff; broccoli; camping; catwalk; Chef; class 3 neutronic storm; class 5 neutronic storm; claustrophobia; crossword puzzle; Day the Earth Stood Still, The; Denobula; Denobulans; dilithium matrix; Earth; Edosian slug; EV simulator; EV suit; galley; gastrointestinal distress; Grand Canyon; grav-plating; grav-shear; Gyrannan system; ''Horizon'', ECS; kahs-wan; Kung Fu; latrine; Lunaport; Mazarite; monitor; motion sickness; movie night; neutronic radiation; neutronic wave front; osmium; pineapple cobbler; plasma eddy; plasma manifold; playing card; poker; pot roast; power transfer module; Shuttlepod 1; stellar cartography; Solkar; spatial turbulence; storage locker; strawberry shortcake; T'Plana; Takret; Takret Militia; Takret starship; Takret system; Tanner; toilet; V'Lar; "Vomitorium, The"; Vulcan; Vulcan database; warp coil; water polo; zero-G training |next= }} Catwalk, The de:Der Laufsteg es:The Catwalk nl:The Catwalk